


edict

by kihanmon



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihanmon/pseuds/kihanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they will listen and he will not look at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edict

and this is a list of things  
you will never do again  
so long as air fills your lungs and  
you feel the blood against  
your lips

one. to dirty the snow in your chest  
is fatal. this will be the final time  
you drive its lengths. not even a kiss  
of the rain will melt them.

two. remember that gentleness  
is a privilege in this world. there  
is a cornucopia of violence   
in this world and it is not   
the absence that  
dictates how he treats you.

three. a brand is a brand and a  
prayer is a prayer but if it paints  
tainted skin and if it falls from  
tainted lips– is it holy any longer?

four. your last words will be an order  
you are a goddess. they will listen  
and he will not look at you.

you feel the blood against your lips.  
you smile red.

(he looks away. you smile red.)


End file.
